Dead in The City
by Alphanore Delacour
Summary: A The Walking Dead style spin-off fanfiction of the TV show Hey Arnold! . Taking place in a post apocalyptic world facing biters and eventually other threats, in their teenage years will the students and characters we know from the show survive? What will become of Hillwood? And what caused it, and will end it? (Contains more characters than listed)
1. The Day the Moon was Up Pt2

"No safe haven. Nowhere safe. No safe zone. Dead,"

"No safe haven. Nowhere safe. No safe zone. Dead,"

"No safe haven. Nowhere safe. No safe zon-*static*"

The group staired in terror and complexion at Sid. He tried tuning it differently but all he got was static. The only thiing he could pick up was that Discouraging, disturbing message. Eventually he turned off the radio and looked around at the group; it felt like a wave of hope had just been pushed out by a force of death.

"What now," Helga asked...

"Now!push..."

Gerald and Harold pushed open the closed gate around the baseball feild and quickly closed and locked it.

Harold dropped out his magazine and reloaded from the box of bullets in his pocket. Gerald looked at him and put away his knife. Phoebe holstered her sword and looked around. They looked outside the fence and a herd was gathered by the gate. Then Harold yelled;

"Now's our chance let's get out of here!"

They began running to the other side of the baseball field, the herd bending in on the fence. They got to the other side and started climbing the bleachers. They got to the top and ran to the nearest door; they came to a hall. They turned left, away from the gate instinctively and eventually came to a door; it led down a fleet of steps to the outside world...

There was a clear path outside. They would be free to get away. So they stopped and made a plan. Gerald started;

"We have to go back for them."

They stopped behind him and looked. Harold said;

"Who?"

And Phoebe said

"You're right, lets go."

They led the way, Harold was in the back with his gun raised. Phoebe had her sword drawn and Gerald was holding his knife. They snuck behind the buildings and went about sixty feet before coming close to two walked. Gerald and Phoebe took them out while running; Gerald stabbed on top of the head and drove it down as he passed and Phoe spun slicing of it's head. There was one more about twenty feet away. Phoebe and Gerald both got close but Phoebe took it out first by thrusting with a lunge through the back of its head.

Harold caught up and they made it to the back door. Gerald crept it open and Harold had his gun aimed. He moved in first scanning the room, followed by Phoebe with her sword ready and Gerald leading to the stairs. They began making their way up the stairs when they found blood trails and prints on the steps...

About two minutes after they started they saw a long and wide herd of biters built up by a metal door. They looked at eachother and began to attack; Phoebe swugn decapitating two at the back and Gerald stabbed one. Harold began to fire into the crowd aiming for the close lines. Harold and Phoebe set up keeping them back but not long after they were pushed back, stabbing and swinging as they got close. Harold was shooting in the back, and one lunged onto him causing him to trip...

Arnold heard the gunshot, so did everyone else. They all got ready and opened the door. Few were left by the door, about four. Arnold impaled one's head and Helga shot the other two closest. The last came close but was shot from behind them; David with a handgun has shot it, and Luke was coming close.

They hurried down the stairs, trying to catch up to the gun sounds. They eventually came to the herd pushed up against a blockade on the stairs, quickly thrown together with cafe chairs and tables.

"Get ready..." Mason said.

He cocked his gun and began firing into the herd. They all moved back up to them. Helga started shooting and Arnold stabbing. Luke shot two at the back and they were almost stormed by the herd. Just then Harold ran over and started shooting from the barricade; Arnold saw and started firing rapidly.

Helga saw too. She pulled the trigger one last time shooting into the herd before her gun was empty. Luke fired three more times before his was, David seven and there was still atleast ten left. David drew a knife and stood by Arnold holding them off. Gerald and Phoebe came running up the stairs slicing and stabbing at the back of the herd; Arnold kept ctabbing as did Mason, and Harold fired into the herd.

Moments later there was only one left, who slipped by to Helga. She pulled bac her arm with her gun in her hand and stabbed it into the biter's eye. She twisted it and then pulled it out. The carcass fell to the ground and Phoebe, Gerald and Harold all ran up. They were all together now, and they had annihalated the herd...


	2. READ FIRST The Day the Sun went Down

The Day...

The Sun

Went Down.

Arnold opened the door and peeked out of the bathroom. He slowly opened it and made his way out. The destroyed carcass of the one who attacked him still lay on the floor behind the door, and the rest are gathered at the end of the hall by his bedroom door. He snuck down the hall and down the stairs, were a biter was by the door feasting on the carcass of what appeared to be his grandmother. He made his way past into the kitchen and looked around...

He grabbed a kitchen knife from the counter and gazed behind him. He saw a biter creep from the hall by the kitchen and begin towards him. He took a step foward and as it came into range he stabbed it in the eye. The blade went through with ease and he pulled out the knife. The woman fell and blood began to slightly pool unto the floor near his shoes. He walked back to the stairs and stopped at his grandmother's carcass. He pulled his arm back preparing to stab the biter was once his grandpa, it turned around and looked at him...

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold, Hey-," the alarm was stopped by Arnold prezzing the snooze button. He got up and out of bed, and walked over to his closet. He pulled on his usual outfit , and made his way downstairs. It was his sixteenth birthday, and today was a saturday. He planned on staying in all day but things did not go as planned...

"Haapy birrthday to youuu!," was exclaimed by Grandpa Phil and Pookie.

Arnold blew out all his sixteen birthday candles at once. His grandparents cheered and pookie readied to cut the cake. His grandpa lifted a wrapped gift from the table and handed it to Arnold. He toor off the wrapping and opened the box; inside was a leather bound journal.

Arnold was about to speak when he heard the door open and slam shut. He saw Gerald come running in now heavily breathing. He caught his breath and spoke;

"Barricade the door!," he spoke in between breaths.

Arnold got up and entered the hall by where he stood. He saw a large group of people built up against the door. The all looked somewhat decayed and unintelligent. They were fighting to get close to the door and pounding on the door, barely visible through the small window. Arnold turned around, moments before he heard the sound of glass shatter...

 **PRESENT**

The carcass fell on to his grand mother. He pulled back the knife and stood overlooking for a moment. He dropped down into a sitting position and dropped the knife beside him. After about half a minute he got up and went up the stairs. He began approaching the swarm at the end of the hall...

 **FLASHBACK**

The front door was broken down; Gerald ran up the stairs and Arnold was pushed back into the kitchen. He got behind the table next to his grandpa; Pookie was cutting the cake still, oblivious and one of the biters lunger onto her, knocking her down and took a chunk out of her temple, killing her quick. Another went over to her and three more went to Phil and Arnold. Phil grabbed the broom that was leaning on the fridge and swung, hitting the closest one in the temple.

He hit the other that followed behind but the one lay on the ground grabbed his leg. He bit from his ankle and Phil went down. Arnold picked up the broom and began running to the stairs, uusing the broom to knock away the ones that tried to get him. As he walked past he heard in his grandma's dying breath, very clearly;

"Happy birthday to youuu,"...

 **PRESENT**

Arnold creepily walekd over to the group at the end of the hall. He stabbed one in the back of the head and the other three noticed him. They moved towards in a group and he stabbed the closest one. The two lunger foward and he was almost pinned, but he was saved by a suprising gunshot. He saw Helga at the end of the hall pointing a revolver handgun towards him. She lowered her gun...

 **FLASHBACK**

Arnold got up the stairs where he was met by a biter. He tricked it by moving to the side and swinging his broom, knocking him down the stairs. His head splattered from his already apparent face injury, and he was out at the bottom. He made his way into the hall where he was met by several of them. He scrunched past and closed himself in the bathroom...

 **PRESENT**

Smoke barely came from the shot as Helga lowered her gun. Gerald looked past her and suddenly his eyes expressed terror. Arnold realized and before he said anything he turned around. He saw the biter he knocked down the stairs, face badly held but the mouth still together. The lunged for him and Arnold shoved the broom into the gouged wound on his face. It went between his jaw and he felt the handle peirce the brain.

He pulled back and the carcass fell towards him. He stepped back and blood now leaked from the orifices of the peirced head; the ears leaked, thy eyes bled like tears and the mouth slightly drooled, not to mention blood was gushing from his left nostril, the side where the wound was largest. He turned around and looked; they directed him towards them. He walked into the room and saw Phoebe by the window; it was broken and there were crowds of biters in the streets. She was gaurding the fire escape with a drawn katana, a holster strapped on her back.

Gerald sighed before speaking;

"How is it downstairs?"

Arnold looked out of his bedroom door;

"We might be able to get out if we go soon; the door is broken though..."

Helga opened the door wider and scanned the hall;

"Lets get to it then-,"

"Wait...," Arnold interrupted.

"We'll need a plan. Gerald do you have a weapon?"

Gerald noted towards a pocket knife clipped on to his pocket. He pulled it out and opened it. He looked at Phoebe and their eyes meet...

"They're coming!"

Helga ran over to the window and looked down the fire escape. She fired at the leading biters and attracted the attention of several in the street. Helga turned around and spoke;

"Get me something to board this up, stat!"

Arnold looked around; they both grabbed a chair, one of the two and brought them to the window. Helga lodged one between the step way and the other on top of it. They all looked at each other;

"We have to go now," Arnold said.

They made their way into the hall where they got in formation; Arnold led with his broom in his hand, Gerald was next to him, near Phoebe who walked behind and Helga, with her gun walked in the back behind Arnold. They stopped by the closet and Arnold pulled out a ard of rope. He tied the kitchen knife onto the broom and fixed up a spear. They continued down stairs until they reached the front door. Arnold and Helga took cover next to the door; Gerald and Phoebe lead the way out.

They looked around; several were gathered by the fire escape moving up. They quickly caught attention of them and began moving towards them. The chairs on the steps fell and they heard glass shatter. They began running the opposite direction as several biters began charging towards them. Helga and Arnold followed; Arnold tried to catch up, Helga stayed a few steps behind and fired into the crowd hitting three in the head, firing four times. She ran to the group as what seemed like seventy biters ran towards them.

They came to a corner where there was a clearing except for two still biters. They heard two loud gunshots as they both fell. They heard yelling from the fourth stack window on a large apartment building, three buildings ahead of them.

"Hey! Get inside quick!"

They saw the sniper and ran towards the building. Someone came out from the door holding a hand gun and began firings towards them. Helga raised her gun but then realised he was aiming behind them. She turned around and was left behind as the others ran; she saw the street behind them filled with charging, decaying people. Not more than a few seconds after she ran inside and the door was shut behind them.

They all stood and looked behind them as countless people pushed to the glass door.

"It won't hold for long," was said by a tall slender teenage boy; his name was Sid.

He was holding a shotgun, and his cap was on backwards. At first glance they didn't recognize him, but it didn't take long for them to realize. It was Sid.

"Sid? Is that you," Arnold asked, almost sure of the answer.

"That's me, Arnold, Helga and Gerald."

Just then Gerald looked around.

"Where's Phoebe?!," He yelled out.

He looked around and then drew his knife. He sprinted towards the door but then caught a glimpse of a biter; it was a man like him; dark skin and hair, a blue jersey with a white 42, and he had a deep gouge on the right side of his neck, his head wobbling barely held up. He stood terrified and the glass began to crack.

"Come on, this way!" Sid yelled.

They all turned and looked as he made his way to a staircase. They all ran twards except for Gerald. They called out for him but to him their screams were silent. He grasped his knife tightly and pushed open the glass doors, pushing aside a large amount of biters. He got low by their egs, stabbing them as he passed and not long after he was out of sight. The herd was diverted for a moment, but then it split and biters began to pour into the building.

"Everyone, go!," yelled the man they met at the door. He had dark brown hair, was lean and mascular, and he was wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

They ran up the steps for about thirty seconds before they heard the shouting of the biters. They were coming up the stairs behind them and were catching up. Almost twenty seconds later they were just behind. Not long after they reached a door; they all got in before it was slam shut, just blocking the biter herd.

The man who brought them took a deep breath in.

"I'm John, what are your names?"

Arnold and Helga responded;

"My name's Arnold,"

"I'm Helga,"

"My name's Luke!," said a deep, much older voice of the sniper who they heard before.

He had a tight sleeveless shirt, and jeans; he had strong arms, was bald and had a beer gut.

"Okay, now that we've all met...what are we gonna do?," David asked.

There was but silence. Moments later they heard gunshots from the streets. They all ran to the balcony and saw in the road; a dark haired girl and boy, and a man running behind them firing into a herd of biters. Undoubtedly the diverted part from the one now in the building. Luke raised his gun and began firing into the herd.

The running man looked up but then kept running. Before long the three people were out of sight and the herd behind them. However, the gun shots lead more here and from the other end of the road smaller groups began to come; about seven. He shot them as they came but Dave interrupted;

"Save the bullets."

Luke turned around and met eyes with the group. Arnold had an idea and he spoke;

"Is there a fire escape?"

Luke replied;

"There's no fire escape...we're trapped, and that's that."

"So you're just saying we're gonna stay here and starve to death?," Helga retorted.

"No, we wont..."

Sid spoke before he pulled out his backpack.

He opened it and took out a walkie talkie looking device. He said;

"We can radio for help, I just need to get as high up as possible."

He turned it on and began tuning; he went over to the balcony and began to pick up a transmission...

"No safe haven. Nowhere safe. No safe zone. Dead," spoken by a woman's voice repeating over and over again...


	3. Where we all came from

"Roger that, moving to Hillside Road."

"Be advised, strange hostile civilian activity in the area...my god, ahhh!-*static*"

"Chief?..."

Helga sat on her bed. The moon was shining into her window and she was writing in her little pink book. She had a golden pen with red ink. She peeked around her as she turned to the very last page and began to write;

" _I hereby bid this sacred tome complete. Signed by Helga G. Pataki. Devoted to Arnold Phil Shortman. Let me kiss you with thine lips, and love you thine heart. Forever yours, Arnold, Helga."_

She then slipped her book in it's hiding spot under her pillow and laid down to sleep. Moments before she slipt into slumber she heard a window break downstairs. She was hesitant to investigate but knew that no one else would. She crept downstairs and halted by the bottom. She looked around; she saw the window in the kitchen had been broken and two people, a male and female were wandering around the kitchen. They looked delirious and were facing downward. She took one more step and the female looked up at her, she was startled; She had greasy dark hair, here eyes looked crushed almost, here was wringled, pruned and decayed and she opened her mouth to let out a yell, when Helga saw her teeth yellow and decayed.

She darted towards her and attracted the male's attention. She ran upstairs being followed by the two biters. She made it to her room, the biters outside banging on her door. Not long after she heard her dad go out and investigate. He was tired and thought some one had broken in; he approached them interrogatively and then was eaten; she heard him yell in pain and then choke on his own blood. She knew her mom would die now; Bob left their door open and her mom would be drunk and passed out...she would die quick, unlike Bob.

She grabbed her cell phone from her bed table, and climbed out her window. She manuevered down her fire escape, and made her way to Phoebe's house. As she went there she passed some people who looked decayed like the ones in her house, but she slipped by safely. She climbed up her fire escape and entered Phoebe's bedroom...

TEN MINUTES EARLIER

"Now back to, The Wheel!"

"Father, do you think we could play something else on the television," Phoebe asked sitting on the couch.

Before he could reply static came on the TV. In a few seconds a text came on the screen. It read;

"WARNING, WARNING, WARNING"

"An Emergency warning for a unique event has been declared for your area"

"Seemingly unaware civilians have gathered and have been attack people cannabalisticly" "It is advised that you stay in doors, lock all your doors and windows, turn off any uneccesary lights and be quiet"

"WARNING, WARNING, WARNING"

Phoebe and her father looked at each other; Phoebe ran and locked the back door and her father locked the front. They went through the house locking the windows, turning off the lights and closing the curtains. Phoebe's father woke up her mother.

"Dennis?"

"Marie, there is an emergency. I'd advise we get to the panic room"

They got up and made way to the panic room. Phoebe went to her room to get her katana and then ran to the room with them...

TEN MINUTES LATER

Helga looked around expecting to see Phoebe asleep but she was nowhere to be seen. She went into the hall and saw the entire house was dark and silent. She made her way into the living room where she thought she heard knocking on the door. She was hesitant, but she went over and peeked out othe curtain; what she saw suprised and terrified her; there was a man, his right eye was gouged in, he had a tear into a half smile on the right side of his face and he pressed his face up against the door. The punched through the glass and more biters were attracted to the door...

She ran back, up the stairs and into Phoebe's room. Her footsteps could be heard by the residents and they were debating going to investigate. Moments later Phoebe exited with her katana ready. She walked over to her room and crept open the door. She entered, scanned the room and saw; standing by her bed was Helga.

FIFTEEN MINUTES EARLIER

The sound of the door slamming shut woke Gerald from his sleep; he looked at the clock and thought that his parents weren't expected back yet. He opened the drawer by his bed and pulled out a Glock.22 hand gun. There was only one magazine of bullets loaded already. He crept into the hall and saw someone running up the stairs; he cocked his gun and raised it then saw it was his father. He lowered his gun and said;

"Dad?"

His father turned and looked at him, a look of hunger in his eyes. He started slowly then began charging at him.

"Dad, what?!"

His father continued running unresponsive, when he heard his mother yell;

"Gerald shoot him!," from the end of the hall.

Gerald pointed his gun at Martin's head and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit him under his left eye next to his nose, and he fell bleeding on to the ground. He held his gun up and looked at him mother;

"Grab his keys and follow me!"

TWENTY FIVE MINUTES EARLIER

Harold and his parents were eating a late supper after his father got home from work. The TV was on playing The Wheel. Suddenly there was a knocking on the door. His father went to answer then a group of biters stormed in pushing the door open. They all swarmed onto him and began tearing him apart as he screamed. His mother stood in shock until Harold tapped her and led her to follow him.

He led her up to his room where he grabbed his box of bullets and Desert Eagle handgun. He cocked it and went downstairs, his mother behind him. He took position by the table than opened fire on the biters. He hit two, then the other three began towards him; he fired as they moved closer until there were none left. His mother picked up the phone and began to dial 911...

NOW

Helga and Phoebe met in her room and Phoebe began to speak;

"Helga, what are you doing here?"

"I came to warn you! There are these dead people going around breaking into houses and-,"

Helga was interrupted by a scream from the hall. A woman stood there and began charging towards them. Following behind was a large group of biters, all terrifying to look at. Phoebe readied her sword but then Helga suggested;

"The fire escape!"

She climbed through the window and Phoebe followed. They made their way down as the biters attempted to get through the window. It shattered and they managed to get through. They got to the bottom closely followed by the herd;

"Climb the fence!," Helga said.

They ran over and began to climb it. The herd close behind. They made it over just in a nick of time. The herd pushed behind the fence. At the end of the alley were dumpstere in front of a fence; they would have to struggle to climb...

A cop car drove by on the other side of the fence. They yelled for it as it drove past. It backed up moments after passing and saw the girls on top of the dumpsters. The cops got out with their guns ready, knowing the situation;

"Can you girls climb over?," one of the cops yelled.

"I'd like a little help maybe..," Phoebe said politely.

They went over and held it still as they climbed. Helga was about to climb over when the fence behind them broke and the herd stormed in.

"Go, now!," the cop yelled.

They got to the fence and began to fire through it at the herd. Helga got over and the herd was now built up at the fence.

"We don't have long..," the second cop said.

"You girls need a ride somewhere?" the cop asked.

"Anywhere safe?," Helga asked...

They all got in the car, and they drove...

"No safe haven. Nowhere safe. No safe zone. Dead,"

"Hello, who is this?"


	4. One way in, one way out

An axe came out from the nearby bush, chopping Mark's head in half, dropping Gerald. He yelled in pain as he hit the ground and a man was barely seen running through the bushes. Helga fired into them but couldn't see her target and she attracted walkers. Arnold helped Gerald stand and went around front;

"Everyone get inside!," Arnold yelled.

They all fell back firing into the growing herd.

"We're gonna need a doctor," Arnold said.

"Sid, you have that radio," Arnold asked.

Sid pulled it out of his backpack and handed it to him. He turned it on and tuned it. He spoke into it and said;

"Mayday, Mayday. We need a doctor at Hillwood safezone. Can anybody here me?"

He waited for a response, but heard nothing. A minute later he heard a woman speak;

"I can help you. I'm close by and on my way., but there's a herd following my vehicle. Be ready to let me in and give me cover fire."

"Can do. We have a friend who's hurt bad...he was shot in his shoulder..."

"That's what I'm trained for, don't worry I'm on my way."

The group met eyes; Arnold sighed;

"I guess we're just gonna have to wait..."

A gunshot could be hear echoing from the main hall. Hushed voices too, but headed towards the gym; people had gotten into the building. Sid and Harold looked at each other and moved out into the hall; Phoebe took the side route and Helga went behind Sid. Arnold stayed by Gerald and gave the ready signal to Phoebe, which was a whistle. Phoebe crept by the edge and up to behind one of the four, Harold entered by right flank, Sid left and Helga center.

David came back to Arnold with a cloth and painkillers for Gerald. He took the pills and Arnld applied the towel to stop the bleeding. Luke came from behind in the gym and whistled; the group's attention was caught and they were surrounded They raised their guns but Helga spoke;

"Hey, we don't want to fight. We need people."

Everyone lowered their guns, Helga last. Then the group spoke, they said;

"I'm the doctor you called for, and I thought you were dead. My name is Louis."

Then a black man with a tight had said;

"I'm Terry."

And finally a man with pale skin said;

"I'm Dwight."

Helga sighed with relief and said;

"He's over here c'mon."

Louis approached Gerald/. Arnold knew who she was and made way for her to look. She sighed;

"He's gonna need stitches"

She pulled out a roll of string and a needle from her pocket andpulled up his shirt. She groaned in pain slightly as the shirt brushed the nearby area. With a better look she saw something she was dissapointed about...

"There's a shrapnel in his shoulder blade, probably a few. If I am to remove them we'll have to put him under. We're going to need a life support system, breathing device, anestetic, a scalpel, and he'll want aspirin."

"Now, I have most of those but you're going to need to get the breathing mask and life support systems from the hospital I work at. While you're there if it's abandonded, get any drugs you can, and any medical supplies. We'll need it soon, and someone should stay here with him who he knows."

"Dwight, you go with Helga, Phoebe and Sid."

The group nodded and made their way out.

"The rest should stay here and keep this place safe."

Helga led the way out with her gun ready; behind her stood Phoebe, next to her Dwight and Sid in the back. Dwight was an adult man; about four inches taller than helga, with a muscular body and a crossbow. He wore a White, T-shirt and blue jeans, with brown boots on. There was a car outside which Dwight went ahead to and got into the driver seat. They all got on and Dwight started the car...

Lousid turned and looked at Arnold then spoke;

"You should go help clean up the mess made in the gym and hall, and start organizing supplies. You will find some in most places here."

Arnold looked, nodded and began off into the hall. Gerald was passed out from the painkillers and Louis was watching him. Harold was keeping an eye on her from the second entrance from that room to the gym. He wasn't so sure if he trusted her yet. Arnold went to the room across the hall where he found desks set up and school books still on the tables.

He loked around the room and found a line of cubbies. In each was a backpack and lunchbox. He started at the left end and looked in the backpack; regular school stuff. He checked the lunch box; two packets of crackers, a packet of fruit snacks, and an orange. That same contents was in every other bag and lunch box when he looked.

He was able to carry all of the lunch boxes at once and brought them to the gym; he saw Harold, David and Luke dragging corpses out of the back exit. They must have been at it for a while because the hall was empty and the gym had only a few left. He went in and lifted a corpse then dragged it out the back exit. They repeated for about two more minutes before the gym was empty.

Arnold got back to gathering supplies and Harold, David and Luke took a break; they sat in the gym leaned against the wall. Arnold went and searched all the rooms in the hall; He found a storage closet with supplies and another with food. Across the hall from them were more school roms with classesz still setup. He looked in and saw writing on the blackboard;

"The Pythagorean Theorem"

"A^2 + B^2 = C^2"

"In a right angle Trianlge..."

There were math problems written on lined paper on the desks, some partially filled out, others stained in blood. Some were torn, others lay on the floor by where the carcass would have lay. The teacher's body was still in there; she was leaned up against the wall with a dagger stabbed into her chest, she had a look of anguish and pain on her face, and she smelled of defecation and urine. Arnold nearly gagged as he walked in but then took it unto himself to bring her outside. He went over to her, put his shirt over his nose, grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out the front door.

When he got outside with her there were biters in the street. Too many to fight by himself; about eight or nine. But they didn't go for him; he dropped the body by the road and they swarmed around it. One looked up at him and screeched in a deep tone but then looked down and continued to her appart the carcass. He staired in disgust for a few moments before turning around and running inside, closing the door quickly behind him.

He took it in for a second, trying to figure it out; what could have happed to all these people? How did we change so quickly from a city full of people to a place where we can't safely go outside? Why do people become like this? We've changed so much so fast... We're hardly even people anymore...

Their car pulled to a stop in front of a Hillheight's Wings Hospital. Phoebe and Helga got out, but Sid insisted on staying;

"Someone should stey and watch the car," he argued.

They agreed and he was left there with a loaded Executioner Revolver. He sat there in the middle back seat anxiously awaiting their return. He had his thumb on the cock and his finger behind the trigger. He staired out of the front window as he watched the rest of them go into the hospital. He cycled his view through all the windows...

Phoebe leed and cleared into the hospital; two biters were by the entrance, she did a spinning slice and decapitated them both. A third was up ahead and Helga was on to aiming at it but Dwight fired his crossbow, hitting it in the head. Helga looked at him;

"It's quiter," he said.

He nodded and continued foward in the back of their advance aiming. Dwight knew where they had to go; he went to the center of the main room, saw a sign that said pediatry and led them down that hall. He shot a biter with his bow and Phoebe lunged, impaling it's temple. He opened a door by the end of the hall and saw; there were four doctors with face masks lay dead by an operating table, and a patient hooked up to a life support system. He got a look of malcontempt on his face as he spoke under his breath;

"Shit..."

He ran and burst open every other door on the halll but the rooms had been looted. The only life support system left was on this patient. He returned to the room and went over to the patient; his heart was beating, he was breathing from the mask and he could tell he was alive. Phoebe and Helga walked over and knew what Dwight was thinking. Helga spoke and asked;

"Should we just kill him?"

The group turned and staired in disagreement and suprise. Dwight responded;

"He's alive!"

"What if we try and reccesitate him," Phoebe asked.

They all turned and looked at her;

"You have any idea how," Helga asked.

Phoebe nodded; she listened to his chest and then lifted the mask. She quickly put her head on her chest and heard he was still breathing. She then spoke;

"There, problem solved, he should wake up about now."

The man exhaustedly sat up. She then spoke again;

"You see we need oxygen, this mask was feeding him gas to keep him passed out, most likely for surgery..."

Dwight looked at the man;

"What was wrong with you?"

The man looked around before he held his hand on his side and yelled in pain. Dwight lifted his shirt and saw no wound;

"What is it?"

The man could hardly speak, but he spoke under his exclamation;

"My appendix, gahh!"

"Shit..."

"Don't worry we have a doctor..."

"Helga, come help me carry him! Phoebe clear a path!"

Helga and Dwight lifted the man in a laying position and Phoebe led them down the hall. They stayed a distance behind, more biters were in the main room. One was close to the hall; swe chopped it's head into two, another two were about ten feet ahead and close together she spun and decapitated them. She then yelled;

"Go, now! I'll cover you."

They ran as fast as possible to the door, Phoebe then behind them. Biters, about ten then came from all faround the room towards them. Two got close before they left; the first one got close to Phoebe before she impaled it by the face, and the other she decapitated. Outside there were biters surrounding their car, and biters were charging towards the door from the hospital.

"Shit, Helga help Phoebe clear the car," Dwight exclaimed.

She let go and Dwight held up the patient. She fired at the right side of the car and Phoebe held them of from the counter clockwise advance of the biters. Sid got out the right side of the car and went around the back; there were four walkers and he shot two. Phoebe went around front, chopped one's head in half then stabbed and impaled the one left. Helga ran over to Dwight and helped carry the patient to the car.

Phoebe opened the back seat and made way for Dwight to get into the car.

"He needs to lay on his left side," Phoebe said.

Dwight looked at her;

"There's not enough room," he said.

"Can't he sit," he asked.

"I'll stay behind...I know the way," Phoebe replied.

"Phebes..," Helga asked.

"He won't make it if he stays sitting up, I can tell," Phoebe said.

"If you're going, so am I," Helga replied.

"You can't survive on your own anymore," Helga said.

"You two aren't coming back," Dwight asked.

"Take this," Phoebe said.

She walked to Dwight and handed him a pouch of pill bottles and the life support systems.

"And you're gonna need this," she handed him an oxygen tank about ten inches long and 1&1/2 inchest in surface area.

Phoebe walked off with Helga in the direction of the road theey came from. Sid got in the front seat and the patient lay on his left side groaning in pain.

"I'll try to drive easy... I'm sorry about this," Dwight said to the back seat.

The car drove back past them, and sped down the road leaving them behind. Phoebe ethen spoke in a whisper to Helga when the car was out of sight;

"Come with me..."


	5. Going back

"Come with me."

"Aren't we going back?"

Phoebe ran ahead checking behind her to see Helga following. She caught up and they continued running to their destination. Helga tried to stop to ask where they were going but couldn't catch her breath to do so. After about five minutes going straight they stopped and Phoebe drew her sword.

"Get your gun ready," Phoebe told her.

Pshe cocked it and Phoebe climbed the stoop to her house and opened the door. Right inside there was a biter; she moved in and chopped it's head into two peices. Helga shot two biters by the couch and TV. Phoebe ran past it into the kitchen where she decapitated a biter and Helga shot the other. A biter came towards her from the hall; Phoebe ran to it and impaled it's head.

Helga ran past her to the stairs and shot a biter at the top of them; it fell to the bottom and Phoebe ran past. She impaled one in the hall way and another began towards her. Helga shot it, and they continued their advance. They saw then an awful and disturbing thing; at the end of the hall was seemingly over a hundred biters stuffed into Phoebe's bedroom. She ran to the door while Helga shot the ones inside it; she pulled it shut and ran to the center of the hallway.

Helga went over to her;

"What now," she asked.

Phoebe knocked on the wall five times then two and it opened inward like a door. Her father was there to greet her and her mother too. They last saw her the night before and were worried they would die in that room. She hugged her father and then her mother ran over and they hugged. Helga stood back;

"Father we must go," Phoebe said.

"Very well," he responded.

The car was speeding to get back to the town safezone. Though the drive was smooth for the patient's sake. On the way there he passed out but Sid confirmed he was still breathing. They drove for about twenty minutes before they made it back.

"Sid, go get someone to help me carry him in," Dwight said.

Sid got out of the car and ran inside. He went down the main hall to the gym where Harold said. He then said;

"Harold, we need you outside. There's a sick dying person in our car he needs to get in asap."

Sid ran ahead and Harold followed. Dwight was by the car waiting for Sid to return. He opened the car and directed Harold to come closer. Dwight pulled his legs out and Harold lifted his back. Sid went ahead and opened the doors, than ran ahead to clear a path to Louis.

"Louis, we need you," Sid said hurriedly.

She got out and into the hall.

"What's wrong with him," she asked.

"Appendicitis," Dwight responded.

"Get him a mat to lay on in the gym!," She yelled to Sid.

He ran in and layed a yoga mat on the Gym floor. Harold and Dwight brough him there and layed him on his side. Louis ran up to him; she had untidy black hair, clothen pant's and a dark blue T-shirt.

"Get me a scalpel, anestisia, and the life support mask," Louis exclaimed.

Sid went to get the things from the car and Arnold stood up. He ran to Gerald and checked on him.

"Wait a minute, who is that and what about my friend," Arnold asked.

"This man is going to die if we do not help him," Louis replied.

"You're all gonna die if you don't help us," a voice from the hall.

A man was standing there holding a handgun to Sid's head. There were armored men with assault rifles aiming towards the gym behind him. Louis looked and saw him just before two men came from each door on the back of the gym. The men all had masks and vests, with various clothes. Arnold was in the room by the hall; he loaded his gun and aimed for the door to the hall.

Dwight stood up and pointed his crossbow at the man in the hall. Louis held her scalpel hidden in her hand. She scanned the room around her, studying the possibilities. Harold stood up his hand on his pocketed gun. Louis then spoke to the man;

"What do you want?"

"We saw what you have in that car of yours," the man replied.

"And, another car after the one we took...," he said before looking down.

"We want all that shit you've been gathering."

She staired at him for a moment before speaking;

"We need the medical supplies to save this man."

"You need fifty bottles of pills to save this one asshole," the man asked.

There was silence instead of a response. The man took a few steps foward so he was now in Arnold's sights. The man walked behind him too; one saw Arnold and tapped the other's shoulder. Arnold pulled the trigger hitting him in the head; he fell and the other raised him gun to him. A gunshot from the gym hit him in the rib cage and he fell and dropped his gun.

Harold spun around and drew his gun shooting one of the men by the right exit; Dwight shot the other and Louis ran to the two on the left while they were distracted. She stabbed on while screaming and then a gunshot from the hall hit the other; it was Arnold who fired.

The man started running towards the exit while the fight was on going. He opened the door and spoke before it slammed shut. Then a few seconds later it opened and two more masked men began firing in; Louis went out the back door going after the man, Harold and Dwight took cover by the door, David went out the right exit and Luke took the hall room opposite of Arnold. They nodded at eachother before leaning around the wall and firing at the advancing men; five had entered the main hall, two on each side and one in the middle. Luke hit the one in the middle and left back before the other on the right shot him in the head.

Harold and Dwight broke cover to shoot into the call; Harold shot the one who shot Luke in the head and Dwight the one by him in the head. The ones left picked up the felled bodies and charged towards the exit; Arnold fired at them hitting them in the back, but their vests blocked it. When they opened the door Arnold saw out; there were more of them outside. He ran into the gym and led those left in to follow him; he went out the left exit and saw David by the corner. More men went in and Arnold told Harold to go around the opposite side.

He ran around and then they attacked; David and Arnold opened fire on the men crowded by the door then Harold covered a path for Louis to run in stabbing; she stabbed two while Harold shot three who tried to stop her. Arnold shot three by the door gaurding and David shot one sitting in the driver seat of a car; the man they saw in the hall and Sid were nowhere to be seen. Then the man leaned up from the back seat of the car and shot towards Arnold, just missing. Arnold shot in but the man was now in cover. Then a car pulled up behind it with tinted windows and quickly sped off.

Arnold ran to the car and the man and Sid were gone. Then Phoebe and Helga were seen in a car speeding past.

"Go," David exclaimed.

Arnold got in the passenger seat of the man's car and David got in the driver's. Harold ran into the back with Louis. In the other car Luke started driving with Dwight in the passenger seat. They took off in the direction following the car that drove away. After a few seconds they were in sight and sped up; there could be seen two cars in front of it and Phoebe's father's car behind it. They got in a similar formation to the ones in front and sped after them. They went on for about five minutes chasing before they took a turn ahead of them and then they were gone...

They were dissapointed but glad. They've defended themselves and their posessions, but lost Sid and Luke. They all drove back to the safezone and reunited. Helga, Phoebe and her parents got out and arrived here for the first time. Dennis and marie got out of the car and entered the safezone last.

They all met in the gym and Arnold took the center to speak;

"These people have come here two times now and threatened us. They've tried to steal from us and they've killed our people. We know for sure they will be back. So we need to prepare."

Everyone made sounds of reaction in mumbled speech.

"What are you saying," Gerald asked.

He came walking into the gym in front of Louis. She stitched him and did the required surgery before he woke up.

"I'm saying that we need to get ready; we need more guns and ammo. We need food and supplies. We need more people. We have to prepare for war."


	6. The Day will come

"We are going to war!"

"We need to prepare for war..."

The group stood around stairing at Arnold.

"So, what should we do," Helga asked.

"We should make a road block," David insisted.

"There are trucks parked by the bay butcher factory. We can bring them here and make a barricade. We know where they'll come from; that's a straight route out of Hillwood, they won't be able to drive in," he added.

"We should go in groups to get ready. Arnold , like you said. You should lead a group to go get supplies. I'll be a group to get vehicles who's with me," he said.

"I will go with you," Dennis said.

"Me too," Gerald said also.

"Okay then, that should be enough people. So we'll head out to the west coast bay-," David was interrupted.

"Wait," Louis interrupted.

"The trucks were stopped for loading two days ago. They're packed full of meat. I'll drive a car there with you to bring the food back," Louis said.

"Okay, then you, me Gerald... what's your name," he asked Dennis.

"I am Dennis Higherdol," he replied.

"Then Dennis, nice to meet you, I'm David," David replied.

"So we'll head out west on foot behind you," Arnold interrupted.

"We can't go towards the road they followed," He said.

"Wait, you can," David replied.

"There's a gas station not to far that way. Bring a gun and be quick. Unload what you get here then take off west if we're not back yet," David said.

Arnold agreed and it was decided. Harold was going to stay back with Luke's gun gaurding the safezone. David was going to lead Dennis, Louis and Gerald to get trucks to make a road block, and Arnold would go with Phoebe and Helga to get supplies. David's group left first and then Arnold's. They started walking to the gas station.

None of Arnold's group spoke on the way there; there were no biters to be seen, but occaisonally Helga would look over at Arnold making sure. After about four minutes of walking they made it. Phoebe drew her sword, Arnold and Helga, their guns. Phoebe led in and Arnold and Helga took side door cover. They all went in and did a quick search; Phoebe took far left flank scanning the aisles, Helga took standing cover of the group by the door, and Arnold took the right. When they knew it was clear they began looting.

The place was midly looted already. Most of the aisles by the middle were barren, and the freezers off. There was no power, so anything frozen would have gone bad already. They each brought a backpack and packed in it everything they found. Arnold took the two stocked aisles on the right and Phoebe on the left; Arnold got a box of protein bars, two bags of trail mix, powdered cool aid, a bottle of Pepto-Bismoth and probably the greatest, a stock box of bags of nuts and Phoebe got two boxes of Honey Nut Cheerios, four protein bars, a bag of gummy bears and a jar of peanut butter. Helga saw something she wanted personally, ran into the center aisle and grabbed it; it was a bottle of Fireball Whiskey.

They all regrouped at the door; They showed eachother what she got, and Helga showed the bottle.

"You really need that," Arnold asked.

"You don't want any," Helga questioned.

"Come on, it's the end of the world," Phoebe told him.

"You'll have some right Phebes," Helga asked.

"Me Why I couldn't..," She was interrupted.

"Of course you can, and of course you will, right Arnold" Helga asked.

"Fine," Arnold gave in.

"I guess I don't see why not," Phoebe stated.

Helga put the bottle in Arnold's backpack and they started back to the safezone. The others were indeed not back yet and there was still no sign of biters. They made their way inside and went to the food storage closet were they dropped off their supplies.

"So now we go west, right" Arnold asked.

"You wanna go back out there, or call it a day and have a drink," Helga asked.

"We're suppoused to gather supplies until they get back," Arnold said.

"Okay how about this...we go out two more times and if they're not back we call it a day? Deal," Helga asked.

"Alright I guess," Arnold responded.

"But Phoebe should have a say in this," Arnold said.

"Fine with me," she replied.

"It's agreed then," Arnold said.

They made their way outside and started west. Arnold still had the whiskey in his bag. They went for about three minutes before reaching a shop; Mr's Patello's Flower Beds. They went past it and reached 's Fine Meats. The curtains were drawn, and the open sign still up.

They walked to the store and Helga turned the knob.

"It's locked," she said.

Arnold came over and knocked on the door; there was no answer.

"Move," Phoebe said.

They got out of the way and she kicked open the door. Inside there was an empty room; no no signs of supplies. They all got in and Phoebe led them to the kitchen; there were two biters. Phoebe spun decapitating one and Arnold shot the other from the door area. They all went into the kitchen and heard banging from inside of the freezer...

Helga turned the handle and the door was pushed open. fell out, he was coated in a layer of ice crystals and his hand was frozen on the door knob. Inside the freezer laying was a butcher knife. Helga reached her hand out to him and checked his pulse; he was alive but barely. They have a fine view of the outside road from where they were; they saw a truck speed by.

Arnold dragged across the room by the counter and Phoebe closed the freezer. They all ran to the door and watched outside; another car drove by followed by their own car. When Louis drove by they tried to wave but she didn't notice; they were driving away from something fast. Then moments later they saw it; an uncounted number of biters walked by, the road thick and continuing for as long as they staired and longer. They ducked down and ran to the kitchen.

"Was that them," Helga asked as she looked over to Arnold.

"It better be," he said as he broke cover to look out the window; the herd was still moving past following their vehicles.

Moments later they were past and nothing could be seen out the window except the road and it's edge of buildings. There was silence and they all stood up. They hesitantly walked to the door and crept it open; the herd could still be seen moving to the safezone. With the line of buildings behind and across them there was no back way around to the school; the only way for them to get back would be down the road or on the roofs. That was Arnold's idea.

"Look, over there," he pointed to the edge the line at a brick apartment building.

There was a fire escape and a ladder to the roof. If they climbed it they would be able to make it to the school, assuming there was a way down on the other end. Arnold suggested it by saying, "If we climb that we can run across," and so they all ran over it. Phoebe climbed first, swiftly and quietly; Arnold second and Helga after Arnold made it up. They all began running; it was about a half mile run and it took them nearly seven minutes.

Once they arrived at the end they saw the school; The truck had deployed it's back end blocking the herd on the road and Louis's car was swarmed in front of it. The other truck was parked on the road , barely beyond the safezone. There was no ladder or steps down for them to take and no one could be seen. There was however a fence wall, without chain liks, but a wooden barrier at the back of the building by the edge of the safezone yard. Phoebe realized this and had an idea that could save them all.

"Look, a fence," she quietly exclaimed.

"I might be able to climb down it definately but not up," she added.

"Phoebe, you think could get something to help us down from here," Helga asked.

"I might be able to," was her response.

"I can try," she then said.

"Then go for it," she said quitely, enthusiasticaly.

Phoebe made her way to the edge and started down the fence. Arnold sat down overlooking the edge and Helga scooted next to him. They were sitting right next to each other now, with no seperation. She wrapped her arm around his back, unzipped his backpack and took out the bottle of whiskey. She left hiis backpack open and pulled away.

Arnold looked at her before zipping his bag without breaking eye contact?

"You're gonna drink that now," he asked.

"Might as well considering we're alone stuck on a roof," was her response.

"I guess I can't argue with that," Arnold replied.

She twisted off the top and took a chug from the bottle; when she pulled it away there was one eleventh of the whiskey left. She handed Arnold the bottle and a few seconds later after she turned her head he grabbed it and downed it. His swip was twice as much as Helga's. She giggled and then looked away at the herd. She then staired at him for a few seconds. After he turned and saw her she reached over and grabbed him.

He looked up at her akwardly; "what," he asked.

"Don't give me that," she said.

"Come here," she stood up and dragged him more into the roof area.

She layed him down and sat on top of him. She bent down and kissed him, which then turned in to making out. She started pushing her body backwards into a lay on top of him. She took her arms away and sat up as she pulled off her shirt then leaned back down making out. Arnold slipped his hands down her body until he reached her legs and then proceeded to pull her pants off...

Helga blushed as she moved to help him. She moved to do the same before she heard Phoebe's voice yell, "Helga, Arnold," she yelled out worriedly. Arnold went to stand up bt Helga pushed him down. She leaned in to continue making out with him and then went to remove his clothes...

Phoebe was worried; she brought a rope to through up to them but now they were gone. She didn't know what could have happened to them but knew to go get help. She ran inside where she was greeted by Gerald waiting alone in the main hall. It didn't take much talking as he grabbed her and pulled her into the supplies closet which was nearly empty. They began to make out and follow similar actions to Helga and Arnold's

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

Now I apologise for this ending. I thought we needed something less clif hanging and grim. And what better to change than getting together our couples? I thought we needed to see more of Helga and Arnold's true character. We need to shed some light on their relationship but there wasn't time for that until now.

I think they feel safe from the biters and are taking a well deserved brake. I tried to cut out just before the inappropriate stuff happens, but had to end the paragraph nicely. Please don't be angry at me for this scene. His is just what happens when Helga and Arnold get drunk alone together on a roof top in a zombie apocalypse for the first time. It was a happy ending at least, some wont be.

If needed, tell me and I will change the scene or try to if it's not to late in my mind. There was no depictive nudity or sexual content in the scene, just implications of them about to happen, as you might expect. As always please tell me what you think of the series so far and where ever I may be in it. I hope this scene didn't offen you, Okay :). I always try to make the reader happy, and I just thought this was a well needed change in the end of a chapter.

So please try to appreciate it. I didn't describe nudity or sex. I ended it as soon as possible in the scene to give you a good, happy, clean ending. Sorry it was a little dirty. But I think, sometimes, you need to get a little dirty to get through bad things.

Because, you get dirty going through them.

As always, best wishes.

_Alphanore


	7. Not today, not tomorrow

The sound of glass cracking is faint outside the barrier. The sound of a gunshot echoes and glass shattering. There are woman screams as Louis gets pinned to her seat. The biters pushes her head bown and bites the back of her neck; she is pushed onto the horn and in pain stretched out her leg, causing the car to be driving foward. Helga and Arnold spring up and they see; the horn is attracting biters from ways away and the car is slowly pushing their barrier at an angle too make way for the biters to get in.

"We have to go," Arnold said.

They ran over to the edge and were faced by an intimidating edge; Helga looked, they didn't have much time before they all stormed in. They looked at each other; then Arnold had an idea. He took off his backpack and pulled a pocket knife out from his pants pocket. He cut the arm straps and extended it's length like a rope. He continued slicing, making it thinner to make it longer.

"Helga, you weigh less than me. You think you'll be able to climb down using this," Arnold asked.

She looked over and felt the rope.

"You hold it, and I'll climb down. I can jump from the bottom of it," Helga said.

"Okay, now listen. Go in there, tell them that I'm trapped up here and to bring a ladder. Hurry we don't have much time," Arnold added.

He held the rope tightly and Helga grabbed the end; she mauevered down to the bottom and dropped down unto the bushes. They broke her fall and she got up and ran in the back entrance. When she got in she saw David, Harold and Gerald talking in a circle.

"Hey, we need help," she shouted.

The group came running and they saw Arnold on the roof.

"Gerald, go get a ladder," David exclaimed.

Gerald ran in and david looked over at the barrier.

"He'd better hurry," he thought to himself.

Just then the car could be seen coming in to the blocked off area. It was slight but still moving.

"Gerald, hurry," Harold shouted in to him.

He saw him running across the gym and then he was out there. Biters had started squeezing through the crack made, and two made it through as Gerald got out. He brought the ladder up to the wall; it wasn't long enough.

"Are there any other ladders," Arnold asked.

They all looked at Gerald.

"That was the only one," he said.

"Arnold, you're gonna have to ju-," Helga exclaimed before she was interrupted.

The screams of the biters stopped her mid speech; the gap was now large enough and biters were storming in. Harold ran over to the path to the back entrance; he started shooting as they advanced. Helga stood beside him and started shooting to.

"Arnold, jump," David yelled.

He braced himself but he looked down at the herd moving in; they were no pushing them back. David was still stairing at Arnold when Helga yelled; "Get inside, Arnold," She yelled as she was by the door and looked up at him. He braced himself to jump but they were forced inside and now the way inside was blocked. He sat down plunged in regret. He looke down as the safezone was surrounded by crowds of biters...

Arnold was trapped on the roof with no supplies, and the sun was falling on the horizon. It had grown chilly and the dark would carry cold winds. He had to think of a plan if he was going to make it. Then it hit him; he started running to the other end of the line. He climbed down the ladder...

"We have to do something," Helga said.

"We can't just leave him out there," she added.

"We can't get out there," Gerald said.

"Unless you have an idea," He added.

She had an angered expression and was also stumped for ideas. Then she looked around; she saw how much food they had in the lunch boxes and knew how much they had in the closet. She understood how long they would last. But they don't have any water, she thought. They all knew they had to do something.

Helga then had an idea; she stomped over to the left exit and braced herself.

"Helga what are you-," was aked by David before she opened the door and biters flooded in.

"Everyone get ready," David exclaimed.

Helga lept back and drew her gun; she fired into the crows while moving backwards. David started shooting into the herd with the Galil he got from one of The Man's men. Gerald stood by him and began firing into the crowd with the Mosin Nagant he got from Luke. Harold went over by helga and shot with an MP5K he got from The Man's men.

Phoebe came running from the hall with her sword over to Helga; she had fallen back and the herd was approaching quick. She darted over and swung her sword in defense of her; "Helga get up," she exclaimed. Helga stumbled standing up and took a few steps back before falling over once more. David ran over behind her and fired into the herd in defense; he then helped lift her up and walk her to the medical room. He closed the door behind her and she fell to the ground.

She passed out moments later in a daze of dizziness, nause and pain from falling. The group was struggling in the fight against the walkers. Harold and David were firing rapidly but they kept pouring in.

"Gerald, get something to block the hall! We need to fall back," David shouted.

Gerald ceased his firing and ran over to the classsroom; he pushed two desks in front of the gym entrance and brought the teacher's desk to the hall.

"Come on I've got it, just need help," Gerald shouted.

David and Harold started running while Harold was shooting one-handedly. He jumped over as Gerald pushed the desk there.

"Chairs quick," Gerald shouted.

Harold ran in and got them while Gerald and David shot to keep them off the desk. Phoebe ran over by the side of the gym while the herd was distracted and snuck in with Helga. Harold came out with two chairs stacked and put them on top of the desk; Gerald ran in with him again, each of them taking two. They interlocked the chairs and stacked them, repeating this while David held them off the open parts as best he could. They finished and they were kept out.

Biters were banging on the door to the room Phoebe was in; shards broke from it and glimpses could be caught of terrifying decaying people through them. Phoebe opened the door to the hall and struggled to drag Helga into it. She closed the door behind them and David ran over; he helped lift her and bring her into the classroom. They laid her by the wall and they gathered in a circle.

"What now," Gerald asked.

The only response was silence, except for the biter's snarls and growls and screams. They couldn't get throgh the barricade, but there was a now stormed room behind a weak wooden door right across the hall from them. They all thought of something to say; some kind of plan. None of them had any idea yet.

Arnold stopped at the edge of the roof; biters were coming to the sound of the horn. He started running back to the car. He stood decisively and then aimed his gun; he would aim for the head laying on the horn and try to move it. He fired once; the head stumbled but stayed on the horn. He fired one second time and the head fell off, and she fell onto the window.

Arnold congratulated himself as the loud sound stopped. Those in the safezone heard it too, and it gave them a sense of hope. Arnold took of to the edge and waited for the moving herd to pass. He climbed down the ladder and ran into . Inside he was met by Marty pointing an assault rifle at him; he lowered his gun as he saw who it was.

"I need you help," Arnold said.

followed Arnold down the road, both of them firing into the herd as they moved. The herd would be diverted slightly but generally continued on. This is when Phoebe had an idea; we need to leave.

"We have no choice anymore, we have to go! We go out guns a blazing and leave Hillwood."

The grouup was hesitant to respond but David spoke; "I'm in," and so they all agreed. They all made their way to the door were they pushed it open. The herd was still pouring in through the hole and the ones inside came after them. David and Phoebe weere in front carrying Helga, and Harold and Gerald were firing at those following them. Then they came to a devastating realization; the truck was gone, and the back was ropped in front of the road out.

There was no way around; they were surrounded by walls and one was moving closer. David and Phoebe but Helga down and David started shooting. Death was certain as the herd moved closer on them, but then there were mroe people shooting, they found. People on top of the barrier were firing into the herd and then two bombs were thrown. The coast was clear and more were coming from the school.

They took off running trying to make it in to Hillwood. They heard, "get them," from behind the barrier as they took off. The two snipers dropped down and took after them. They lept through the car space into the area between two herds; one inside and one moving in. The two snipers moved towards them running but David started shooting; he shot the car in the engine and it set fire.

It quickly spread and they now had no way out. The herd closed in on them and their screams could be heard as they were torn apart. Now there was the herd in the road; they started shooting, but it would be insufficient. But then they saw Arnold and Marty coming from behind, which gave them hope. They kept shooting, splitting the herd and lowering the numbers.

David just ran out of ammo; so did Gerald, Harold had two more magazines. Phoebe went ahead, defending with her sword. Marty advanced and Arnold kept firing. Moments later, the last line was taken out, and the herd was dead. But more were coming from the school.

Harold had an idea; they were almost out of ammo and he knew what must be done. He started to struggle pushing the car into the safezone area. It took about thirty seconds of being covered by Arnold and Gerald; he left his gun in the road. He managed to get the car in and then he started pushing back the truck back. David and Gerald started helping; even though they didn't agree with him dying or want him to, they knew they had to.

It took a lot of effort, but after about two minutes, were Arnold fired to cover it was almost done. Harold gave the last push and the back was pushed back. Harold was then heard shouting in pain and banging on the metal as he was torn apart and eaten alive. They all looked around; they started running down the road. A car pulled out infrot of them blocking the road.

Two cars pulled up behind it and then snipers were seen in the windows around them. The Man came out from the front vehicle. He took about five steps foward then gave a signal and four men came out of the cars, two on each side. Jst then a car came speeding down behind them on the road; it crashedd in the center and exploded. The cars were destroyed and the man still stood standing, but the four men were just blown to peices.

The snipers saw no hostile activity on the group and were confused. Then Arnold sprung to the right and fired four shots, hitting two of the snipers as the others took cover. Gas could be seen filling the room the snipers were in and coughing herd. Arnold ran over and tackled The Man and took him to the ground. He sat on his chest and started puching him in the face; he then pulled out his gun and stood up in front of him.

He staired down at him before pulling the trigger and shooting him in the head. The bullet exploded in his head and his temple was blown out by the side of his forehead. Arnold turned around and saw David trying to climb the truck back to get to the safezone. He grabbed the gun from The Man's holster; a Glock.22 and ran over. He climbed up by grabbing David's hand and fired into the crowd gathered below them.

Sid was seen walking up behind the herd. He was tossing something up and down in his hand. He took large steps in slow succesions. He stood for a second behind the herd before he did it. He pulled a string out from the ball like object he held, dropped it and ran away.

 **BANG**


End file.
